It is known to provide a console for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide a console with an armrest to facilitate occupant comfort in a vehicle. The armrest may be coupled to a seat, a door panel and/or a floor console in the vehicle. It is known to provide an armrest that is adjustable in positions and/or orientation, for example to accommodate vehicle occupants of different heights and/or builds or to accommodate occupants in various seating positions. It is also known to provide a storage compartment in a vehicle interior, for example, in an overhead console, a center console, an armrest, seat, door panel, or other areas of the vehicle interior. A storage compartment may include a door.
It would be advantageous to provide an improvement for a console for a vehicle interior. It would also be advantageous to provide in the console an armrest assembly having a tambour door. It would further be advantageous for the armrest assembly to provide an armrest with a storage compartment beneath the armrest having a door to control access to the storage compartment.